The Never Ending Drabble of Romanticism
by Asymia
Summary: An innumerable line of sappy one-shots with all your favorite characters! Well, possibly your favorite characters... I don't read minds. Any  human  pairing, from any realm of pokemon, they'll all be here!  Eventually...   Rated T to be safe


**I've decided to do a big and fluffy drabble of various Pokémon ships whenever I find myself in a rut. There's a good chance the next few might be holiday themed (seeing as it is December 21 right now) but most of the stories probably won't be. But the thing is, ASYMIA CAN NOT WRITE FLUFF. Therefore this will probably be a Drabble of Romatic Situations. Which, will probably end up being the title.**

**It should also be noted that I plan on using ships from the anime, the game, and the manga (Pokémon Adventures, none of that Electric Tale of Pikachu crap.) Pairings may be used more than once, pairings may cross over pokerealms to create loads of fun, and characters within said pairings might be involved in different romantic relationships throughout the drabble. When it comes to Pokémon, I don't really have too many coupling preferences. **

**If anyone has any special requests for certain couples to be done, just let me know. But it probably should be noted that I don't really do cross-species relationships, nor do I like relationships between the pokemon (i.e., Pikachu and Skitty.) But anything else is fair game.**

**With all of that said, let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Pesky Girl<span>

_Oldrivalshipping- Blue (Manga) and Green (Manga) with Blue being Leaf and Green being, you know, Little Oak. _

Of all the job positions employees at the Lopunny Lounge had to cycle through each week, Blue hated bar duty the most. For one thing, tips were a lot better on nights when she worked the poles. For another, she absolutely hated having to serve and clean up after scum that lived simply to cat call and grab at you as soon as your back was turned.

Blue bent low to retrieve some clean glasses from a bottom shelf and, as if conjured up by thought, some new pig slid onto a stool across the bar and gave her a low whistle.

_Just six more months and you'll have the money you need, _Blue thought grimly to herself as she plastered a flirtacious- and fake- smile upon her mouth before turning to greet the swine, as her job required.

"Hey, Cutie, what might I be able to get for a guy as hot as you?" she called to the guy on the stool before she fully took in the scene before her and her jaw hit the unswept tile.

For several beats of silence, eight familiar pairs of eyes stared back at her, some showing shock, some disappointment, some completely unreadable, but only one pair of amber crinkled with complete amusement in the situation.

"Well," Gold grinned cockily from his seat, the only one having taken the liberty to actually sit down, "I don't know about these party poopers, but I know _exactly_ what dreams you can bring to life for me!"

Crys spoke up next, but not before giving Gold his well deserved thump to the back of the head, "This place is so busy we had to rely on Sapph's sense of smell to find you, what with your new hairstyle and all. It's nice, by the way. It's sexy, and it frames your face better." While Crys was speaking Blue noted that the mousy little wilderness girl- her name was Sapphire, right? - was positively beaming at having been the one to pinpoint where Blue was in the building, and her canine teeth seemed to be oddly elongated.

"Speaking of, you know, _the S word_," Yellow piped up from somewhere near the middle of the group of Dex Holders, "I think whoever runs this place really needs to rethink the wardrobe of the girls onstage. I mean, with so many um, _aroused_ males in this place I don't think anyone is actually paying attention to their dancing."

Red awkwardly bent down to mutter an explanation into Yellow's ear, and as the blush of understanding spread across the girl's face Blue let out the first genuine laugh she'd had since she left the group to take up this job.

There was a slight pause where everybody stared at Blue, and she realized it must've been the first sound she had actually made since greeting them. "I… I'm really glad you guys came," she offered finally with a small smile, "Now go enjoy yourselves or sit down and buy a drink, just don't stand around and get me fired, okay?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Gold leaped up from his seat and bounded off towards the stage.

"I'd better go make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Crys groaned, grabbing the wrist of the kid in the dumb celebi cosplay and pulling him through the crowd with her. Whatever protest he had made, Crys's voice could be heard responding with "Fourteen year old boys should _not_ be in places like this unchaperoned, Emerald!"

"Ruby and I will go see the show as well," Sapphire declared with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I want to know where I can get my hands on one of those whips."

The effeminate guy to her left let out a small whimper before he too was dragged out of sight, him by his collar.

Blue smirked as she saw Crys in the distance trying her best to keep Gold from throwing himself onto the stage, but the smile quickly faded when Blue turned back to the three friends left around her and saw that Yellow was still frozen in the position she had been in when Red had explained the strippers to her. "Yellow…" She began, but the younger girl cut her off.

"So when did you plan on telling us, telling me, that you wanted to prostitute yourself for money?" Yellow demanded in a voice colder than Blue had ever heard from the petite blonde.

"It's not-"

"_It is!"_ Yellow screeched and Blue saw the familiar tells implying that Yellow's tears were about to commence. "It is _exactly _the same, and…" Yellow turned her head away and squared her shoulders "And if you can't even respect yourself, why should we give you any respect?" Yellow began running for the exit before Blue could say anything to defend herself.

Red's facial features showed an internal struggle between which friend's side he should be at, so Blue made it easier for him. "Go," she ordered. "You know me, I'll be over it in about five minutes. It's her that really needs you right now."

As Red guiltily followed Yellow's path to the front entrance, Blue steeled up her courage and faced the final person at the bar, the one person her eyes had purposely been avoiding. "I know you were the one to plan this little gathering," she sighed.

"Yellow may be one of the oldest, but she really is just a kid." Green remarked, his voice was exactly the same as the last time she'd heard it.

"I know."

"You can't take everything that comes out of her mouth seriously, because there's stuff she doesn't understand-"

"_I know."_

After a few minutes of Blue staring at the door and Green staring at Blue, he finally broke the silence. "How's Silver?" he asked in a steady voice.

And just like that, her perfect composure was gone.

As the tears she had kept bottled up for months began to fall, she was vaguely aware of Green jumping the counter and pulling her into his arms. She could hear complaint from her pervert of a boss, could feel Green reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vast some of money. Whatever the exact number was, Blue couldn't say, but it was enough to buy a private room and probably to have her off work for the night.

Inside the private room Green guided her to the bed, sat her down upon the mattress and simply waited for her to calm down enough to answer him.

After about ten minutes nothing was left of her breakdown but red eyes and slight hyperventilation. "Silver's sick," she stated, "Really sick. He's in... He's in a coma. The doctor only gave him a year to live if he goes untreated, but the medical bill is too high for me to pay right now. I… I figure as long as I keep getting about 425 a night through tips and repeat customers and such I'll have enough money in about six months, but… The longer he goes without treatment the less likely it is treatment will actually work, and I just…"

She nestled her face further into Green's chest and he instinctively tightened his embrace around her. There they sat for a few more minutes before she was able to continue, "I know I found my parents after I escaped the Masked Man, but Silver… He's the only family I've got that's always been there for me and I can't… I can't lose him…" she croaked.

Green stroked her hair in silence before finally responding, "You really are an idiot, you know that? You didn't have to do this alone." Green pulled a small viridian book from his pocket and began to fill out a check as she looked at him, baffled. "Name your price," Green asked simply.

Taking the pen from his hand with shaky fingers, Blue scribbled onto the check the exact amount she knew was needed on top of what she had already put towards the bill. She glanced back up to Green's face to make sure he was okay with the number. He just shrugged. "Merry Christmas," he flatly stated.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Blue kissed him more passionately than she believed was humanly possible. His arms snaked about her waist and, for a moment, all the shit in Blue's life vanished.

But like all moments, it was brief, although Blue felt like a new door had just been opened (even though she thought sayings like that were ridiculous.)

Blue leapt up off the bed and attempted to pull Green along with her, "Well, c'mon! Let's go give this to the hospital!"

Green shook his head and kept himself firmly planted upon the mattress. "And risk that loser waking up and thinking I actually give a damn? Nah, I think this is a family reunion best left for the two of you alone." Green smirked as he saw her face fall slightly, so he added, "Don't worry, I'll be… around."

Blue giggled and gave him one more quick kiss before scampering over the small room's threshold, "I'll see you soon, cutie!" she called over her shoulder.

As the door slammed, Green let out a soft chuckle, "Pesky girl..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid Crystal might be slightly out of character simply because I've never read a thing on her and her character descriptions are very vague, so I took it upon myself to give her a personality that both complemented Gold's and moved the plot along at the same time. "Merry Christmas," quote Green.<strong>

**For those of you still freaking out because everybody inverts the names Blue and Green all the time, let me explain the reasoning to you: In Japan the first two games to come out were Red and Green, with Blue as the third edition. Now for whatever reason, probably Christmas related, the US decided to make the first two games Red and Blue, with Green as the additional game (Hence the remake being Firered and Leafgreen, not Firered and Waterblue.) The manga (or at least some translations or the manga) decided to make the same changes with character names as well, in order to "not confuse anyone." And thus, mayhem amongst fans was born.**

**And here's where I will repeat two things.**

**1.) ASYMIA CAN NOT WRITE FLUFF. CAN NOT. That up there? That was my ATTEMPT at fluff. Notice the suckage and COMPLETE lacking in that category?**

**2.) Reviews and requests for certain (human) pairings would be GREATLY appreciated! *Blue's Flirty Wink***

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**-Azzy**


End file.
